


1, 2, 3

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam masturbates to the sound of Harry and Zayn fucking in the next room. He's caught by yelling as he cums. Then they come over and fuck him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1, 2, 3

He wasn’t a pervert or a creeper, he really wasn’t. But when you have two friends on the opposite side of a wall fucking like the sun wouldn’t rise and the filthy slaps and moans making their way through the plaster and paint, it just sort of happens.

That’s why Liam lay in bed and desperately not try to wank. He tried and tried but once the headboard started to knock against the wall making his own lamps rattle in the hotel room, his pathetic excuse at will power failed. With his cock throbbing in anticipation and starting to stain the sheet covering him he succumbed to the power of sex and quickly began to jerk himself off.

He hissed at the initial contact, his seven inch-and completely rock solid-cock was hot to the touch with the foreskin gliding over his shiny tip, he swirled one finger in the stretchy skin, smearing the precum around it as he listened to them fuck on the opposite side. The heavy groans of Harry paired with the animal like grunting of Zayn had him biting his plump bottom lip and furiously beating his dick, the head red and swollen now, the shaft was veiny and bulging and he was already so close.

“Fuck Zee, fuck my tight little ass.” Came a muffled moan and Harry’s deep voice rumbled through to Liam’s ears. He whimpered at the thought of Zayn pounding in Harry and from the sounds of the knocking on the wall, he must have been doing it rather fast.

There was a definite slap and a high pitched groan from Harry again and then Zayn’s drawl came through, “You like me cock baby? Like it how it fills you up?” Another slap.

“Fuck yeah, oh god harder!” He moaned out again and Liam took two of his fingers and covered them with as much precum as he had leaking from his slit. The banging got even faster, the sounds starting to pound into his eardrums as Zayn pounded into Harry’s ass.

With his two slicked fingers he spread his legs and circled his hole, this was a new thing for him too, he didn’t usually finger himself or have anything up there since he was “straight” but he was slowly figuring out that he was attracted to both genders. He blames Zayn and Harry really, ever since they started officially dating it made Liam question himself, maybe he could be happy with a bloke too.

He also really enjoyed his fingers inside him, he felt full and content with them in there and he could only imagine how a cock would feel inside him. Slamming into him much like Zayn was doing mere feet away on a different bed. Using the precum he slicked up his hole and sunk in two fingers deep up until the knuckle, his back arched slightly off the bed and he whined in his throat and fisted his cock faster.

His muscles were burning from pleasure and he felt his hole clamp down upon his thick digits repeatedly in time with the banging on the wall. He knew their rhythm now and was entering himself in time with the thrusting he imagined Zayn was doing. He was beginning to sweat and his bottom lip was sore and swollen much like his hole now, two fingers deep and slamming inside, his prostate throbbing with each intrusion making his cock swell each time.

“Unf fuck…” He sighed out as the boys on the other side continued to fuck and Liam began to rock down on his fingers, they curled and brushed his sweet spot as his abs flexed and his biceps quivered, he felt his orgasm coming quickly and figured his friends were too, the knocking of the bed into the wall got faster and then it was a few spaced loud bangs.

One slam on the wall.

“Oh god.” He moaned out with his cock now purpling in his fist, the head looking as if it would pop, the slit was oozing down over his fingers leaving them sticky while his other fingers were pushing in hard to his passage.

Two slams on the wall.

His breath hitched because he was almost there. He imagined Zayn’s body glistening and slick and where it connected to Harry inside was rigid and long. Harry a limp mess with his hair being pulled and face in the pillows.

Three slams on the wall.

“HARRY!” Liam cried out involuntarily, a filthy moan behind it as Liam came all over his stomach and hand, his cum was thick and creamy and it splashed into the happy trail around his bellybutton while his fingers pressed hard against his prostate, the pink rim of his hole grasping the digits in time with the pulsing of his dick.

Then it got quiet. He figured they had finished and were probably halfway asleep by now as he let go of the breath he held and his cock slap wetly against his stomach, beaten and red with his fingers now gently caressing his insides. He was milking himself dry and letting his orgasm that made his muscles shudder and twitch flow through his body.

His peace was short lived when he heard his own door open and he quickly scrambled to pull the sheet back up and just barely covered himself, the sheet sticking to his cum puddle as a very red faced Harry followed by a panting Zayn came in behind him.

“Yes Liam?” He smirked out as Zayn shut the door, Liam looked down to see the two were naked and he openly gawked at their cocks. Harry’s dangled half hard, the foreskin still covering his tip while Zayn’s was halfway pointing towards him, the pink head open to the air.

“What-what are you guys doing in here?” He stuttered out cause he knew he’d been caught listening to them. It was their fault really, they were just so loud.

“Well, when someone moans out your name like that, you come to investigate.” He offered nonchalantly and soon walked over to the bed, his cock beginning to stiffen visibly while his balls rose up closer to his body. Zayn followed and his cock was hard now, solid eight inches and thicker near the tip, his caramel complexion looking even darker in the dim room and their tattoos stood out starkly against their skin.

“Getting off to us eh? Sorry we’re so loud mate but I see that you like it.” Zayn smiled at him, his heartbreaking cheeky smile, one that made both guys and girls forget everything and he sat on the opposite side of Harry with Liam’s legs in between them.

Liam’s one eyebrow cocked up and he followed to where Zayn was nodding and both he and Harry looked down to see the wet spot through the sheet that Liam had tried to cover, his semen leaking through making a very large dark stain.

“Thought I smelled cum when I opened the door, damn Li, you smell good. Doesn’t he babe?” Harry questioned his boyfriend who nodded and bit his lip with something like animal lust in his eyes. Liam’s big brown eyes widened looking at his two friends with stiff cocks and looking about to attack.

“So you want a round then? We can give you a live show of what you were just wanking to.” Zayn asked him as he pulled the sheet down and Liam yelped a little bit-not only the contact from the cool air but also cause his cock was stiffening at the thought and Harry chuckled at the reaction.

“I think that’s a yes love. Come on Li, it’s just us.” Harry used one large hand to come up the inside of Liam’s thigh and dip in his crack, “Oh hey there, seems you were doing a bit of a backyard job as well.”

He pressed one finger into the puckered hole of Liam and he hissed at the feeling, his rim sensitive and on fire and now being spread open, Harry’s fingers were bigger than his for sure. Zayn was lazily tugging his cock and Liam’s at the same time, he even used Liam’s drying cum as lube making a very wet slippery sound join the increased breathing of him.

“But-but you guys are together, I’d feel wrong.” He tried to reason with them but with Zayn’s cum covered palm working around his head and pinching his foreskin oh so nicely and Harry now pumping one long digit slowly into his hole, he really couldn’t reason at all.

“We’ve always wanted a threeway Liam, haven’t we babe? And who better than our very fit friend who’s already been tossing off to us?” Harry spoke softly to him and licked his lips as he pressed another finger inside, the muscle aching as it stretched to acquire them.

Liam’s back arched off the bed as Zayn leaned forward and started to lick at his nipple, “Yeah Li, come on. We’re inviting you to have some fun, didn’t know you were swinging that way now, although I figured you would.” And he bit down on the pink bud making Liam moan, a deep guttural one that had Harry snicker as his fingers continued to spread him open.

“That’s a good lad. Knew you’d want to. Now how do you want this? You want him to fuck you or me?” Harry pondered to him and leaned forward, his cock full and heavy, the nine inch shaft curved downwards with the one massive vein on top, his head halfway covered in foreskin and he joined Zayn in flicking his tongue at Liam’s nipple.

The two were both suckling the pert buds and Liam felt like he was to melt, his cock being rubbed smoothly by Zayn while Harry scissored him open and both his nipples being sucked on leaving them puffy and aware of every touch or breath.

“Both, oh god, both of you please. Wanna get fucked by both of you.” He moaned out and he was sure of it, that’s what he wanted. He didn’t care what order but he wanted Zayn and Harry to both fuck into him, leave him a whimpering mess covered in sweat and semen.

“Alright then, baby you go first. Open him up for me real good.” Zayn purred out and Harry brought their mouths together over Liam’s chest, the boy watched his two best mates snog above him but not forget he was there as their hands worked over his body.

Zayn moved away and brought up Liam’s hand placing it on his cock, the skin was so soft but the tissue was hard and he commanded Liam to jerk him off, the boy nodded and did as he was told. He gripped Zayn’s cock and began to pump, the boy’s head fell back and a deep groan came from his throat, his abs looking like small mountains and his nipples hard.

Harry was spreading Liam’s thighs and brought both his feet to rest on his broad shoulders, “Mmm gonna fuck you open so good Li.”

He gripped the base of his cock, the head was steadily leaking and he swirled the half covered tip to Liam’s hole, the pink muscle was moving to grab hold of it as the precum smeared around and with a push, Harry was inside.

Liam’s breath hitched feeling Harry’s insanely long cock delve into him, inch by agonizing inch. His own precum and now Harry’s leaving him slick inside as the appendage of his friend pushed in farther and Harry bottomed out, his balls resting against Liam’s slightly sweaty bum. His cum puddle now running down his stomach and chest at his raised position and Zayn leaned forward to scoop up a river of it with two fingers and told Harry to pull out.

Harry did and Liam cried a pathetic sound at the sudden loss of being so full. Harry was so long and reached inside farther than he could’ve imagined and he watched as Zayn continued to wipe up more of his cum then rub it on his hole and when there was nothing but vague streaks of his remnants, Zayn pushed three fingers in, forcing Liam’s own cum into his hole.

The boy was in heaven, he’d never thought that he’d be so turned on by something so filthy. Zayn chuckled out, “Get you nice and wet for him babe.”

Liam’s hand began to pump Zayn again and he groaned watching the Pakistani boy stick his Liam covered fingers into his mouth and hum in approval and that groan was paired with another as Harry sunk back in, this time slipperier and hotter inside.

“Fuck, that feels so good. Your cum is so creamy Liam.” Harry moaned as he began to thrust into his friend. Liam’s body on fire with pleasure as his cock pointed up with the slit oozing again and one hand on Zayn’s throbbing member and the other gripping the sheet.

Harry started to go faster and Liam watched his whole body flex, the way his biceps would swell each time he pulled on Liam’s hips, the valley of his abs had beads of sweat running down them and his sharp ‘V’ cut was unforgiving as it slammed into his small ass.

“That’s right Haz, fuck him real good.” Zayn declared and leaned forward so their mouths were connected again, their tongues swapping spit and Liam whimpered watching Harry fuck him and make out with Zayn whose cock was now unbelievably warm in his hand.

His own headboard was now ricocheting off the wall behind him as Harry continued his even thrusts inside, his long cock was constantly rubbing against the boy’s prostate, the waves of pleasure rushing in his veins while his hole was stretched and tunnel filled. He gasped when Zayn leant down and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and he sped up his ministrations to the boy’s member in his hand.

“Fuck Zayn!” He screamed out as the darker boy swirled his tongue around the tip and wiggled into the slit, his precum now gushing from him and leaving Zayn’s mouth and cheeks shiny. He began to bob his head up and down Liam’s member slurping up his foreskin and nibbling it with his lips, the extra sensitive skin there had him clenching his eyes in want, he could feel Zayn’s precum soaking his fingers and he moaned at the overstimulation of it all.

The feeling of Zayn’s incredibly wet mouth working his cock like it was his purpose in life, the smell of sex and precum now soaking the room and his hand, Harry’s cock slamming into him and his prostate now hardening and about to make his orgasm intensified.

Harry sped up, his breathing quick and grunting on each thrust inwards, “Fuck Li, m’gonna cum.” He let his head fall back and a deep sound emanated from his throat as his cock began to dump a load into his puffy rimmed friend. Liam felt him bulge and throb inside his hole, the tender tunnel now being splashed with salty cum that probably would have been a much larger amount but Harry had just cum before they started this but he still created enough to thoroughly coat the inside of him.

“Mmm, Li you started gushing even more when he came inside you.” Zayn quipped as a wet ‘pop’ signified he let Liam’s now very hard, very wet and very in need of release cock to stand angry and deprived. Harry slowly pumped inside him a few times and gingerly brought down Liam’s trembling legs as his well worn member slipped from his hole.

Liam’s breath stuttered feeling how very full yet empty he felt, the liquid inside him making it feel full but the absence of penis inside leaving him empty but that didn’t last for very long as Zayn commanded him to roll over to which he complied. Zayn’s hands gripped both his hips to have him on all fours, his head dropped and mimicked his cock, both pointing towards the sheets.

Zayn spread open Liam’s cheeks and moaned seeing Harry’s sperm slowly dribbling from it and without hesitation he lined his own cock up, the head spongy and ready to conquer, and pressed in. Liam moaned as did Zayn as Harry’s spunk was pushed inside a much hotter Liam. His insides felt like fire licking around the darker boy’s member, the cum inside leaving him slippery and pliant.

“Gonna fuck you like I do Hazza, you want that Li?” He didn’t even wait for an answer as he began to slam into Liam repeatedly, his hole now being barged in upon by two thick dicks in quick succession. Harry had slipped under Liam to tongue at his balls and sucked one of the orbs into his mouth, rolling it with his lips and jerking his very hard member much to Liam’s enjoyment. Finally some relief.

“Yes Zayn, oh god, fuck me hard!” He moaned back and clenched his eyes shut at the bombardment of ecstasy, his hole was tender and red but felt so fucking good being ripped open by Zayn now, Harry’s cum being churned inside and some leaking out to leave Zayn’s cock and Liam’s thighs a sticky white. Harry had started to deep throat Liam now and used his large fingers to press and prod his perineum sending flashing white into brown eyes.

“Fucking tight babe, even after Harry’s fat cock. Fuckin hell.” Zayn growled out, his abs and chest now shiny with sweat, his nipples hard and his hips thrusting into Liam’s jiggling cheeks. Liam’s hole and tunnel were boiling and unyielding, even after Harry and his own fingers being inside and the three continued to work each other over until Liam couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck Zayn, please cum inside me. I need to cum so bad, so bad! It hurts!” He whimpered out because it was starting to hurt, his hole and passage was so sore now, even a whisp of air made the skin tingle and his cock was so hard it hurt as Harry continued to suckle the tip and bathe the length with saliva.

“Alright, here it comes love.” His fingers dug into Liam’s supple flesh and the boy thrusted harder and slightly upward, the bottom of his shaft rubbing sinful delight across Liam’s hardened sweet spot. Harry’s large hand encompassed his shaft, gripping him easily and started to violently squeeze the orgasm from his friend. Liam’s body was twitching and covered in sweat, his hands and knees had a bit of burn from being rubbed against the sheets at Zayn’s relentless pounding and finally the peak of his sexual escapade was being reached.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum!” Liam cried out and a few tears slipped down his cheeks while his neck veins bulged and his cock did as well. His member swelled in Harry’s hand and the youngest of the boys held onto it tight while ribbons of diluted white shot down across his face and into his curls. Liam’s body was turning almost purple from holding his breath and his cock now dumping a heavy load onto his friend.

His hole and tunnel were collapsing around Zayn now and the boy thrusted heavily into him four times-much like he did when he was fucking Harry-and came deep within Liam, his own spunk now mixing with that of his boyfriend’s, buried inside a panting and fucked out brown eyed boy.

Liam’s front fell and he breathed in much needed oxygen as his high ran through his body, he felt Zayn’s cock pulse a few more times and his ass was much warmer and much more gooey than it was before all this. Harry made a humming sound as he licked the tip of Liam’s now softening cock clean and then Zayn slipped out of him.

“Fuck mate…that was incredible.” Zayn huffed out and fell onto the bed with Harry moving to lie on top of his chest. Liam still had his ass high in the air but his face sideways on the pillow too tired to do anything about it at the moment.

“Y-yeah it was. Fuck.” Liam sighed out and if he wasn’t already so spent he’d be getting hard again because he could feel both Harry and Zayn’s cum now leaking from his abused asshole.

“Can we do that more often? Please babe?” Harry pondered to Zayn who only giggled and pulled some of Liam’s spunk from his sweat dampened curls then he looked over, “You up for it Li?”

“You god damn right I am.” He chuckled out and fell to his side full of cum and covered in sweat but absolutely pleased with the nights festivities.


End file.
